


Father

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Mentor/Protégé
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint thinks about his father and his actusl father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father

Harold Barton was a lousy father.  
All Clint remembers about him are haze of beatings.  
And whole lot of bruises.

When Clint thinks about a father he pictures Nick Fury.  
This man gave him a mew life.  
A purpose  
Also someone to disappoint.   
And Clint respects him.a lot.  
So on every fathers day him and Nick have drinks.   
Its their tradition.


End file.
